Attracted Impression
by BlueBerry Jung
Summary: Kesan pertama bukanlah penentu segalanya, ada kesan lain yang membuatnya lebih memperhatikannya pada kesempatan berikutnya. Tag : NoRen, NCT Dream (saya tahu summary nya berantakan)
1. Chapter 1 : Gwiyeopda

.

Attracted Impression (Jeno x Renjun)

 _BlueBerry's 13th Story_

 _Don't Like, Don't Read_

.

Renjun memiliki penampilan yang manis dan cara bicara yang tidak kalah manis, terlihat seperti murid baik dan penurut, Jeno memikirkan hal itu sebagai kesan pertama untuk si murid pindahan asal Tiongkok. Bukan hal yang istimewa karena Haechan –si maskot juga 'badut kelas' dari ruang belajar sebelah- maupun beberapa anak lain yang pernah Jeno temui memiliki kesan serupa pada awal temu mereka, dan Jeno tidak akan menaruh perhatian lebih kalau saja Renjun tidak menempati deret bangku yang sama dengannya. Senyumannya manis seperti kembang gula dari Kedai Makanan Bibi Na, bukan juga hal yang istimewa karena Jaemin –anak pemilik Kedai Makanan juga teman satu tingkat Jeno- tersenyum dengan cara yang hampir sama. Pandang Jeno mengarah pada tas Renjun yang berada di sisi kanan meja dan menemukan gantungan lucu bentuk kudanil pada resleting ransel itu, juga melihat Renjun meraih tempat pensil dengan gambar karakter kartun hingga membuat Jeno berpikir mungkin Renjun salah menempati ruang kelas. Deham keras Moon-Seonsaengnim menarik Jeno dari kesibukan memperhatikan si anak baru yang menurutnya kekanakan karena menggunakan tempat pensil dengan gambar karakter kartun, lupakan fakta bahwa saudara sepupunya –Lee Tae Yong- memiliki koleksi action figure dari kartun superhero.

Deringan bel istirahat sama seperti dering bel tanda ronde selesai dalam pertandingan tinju, membiarkan Jeno menarik nafas dan mengisi tenaga sejenak sebelum kembali dihadapkan dengan penjelasan membosankan maupun hafalan memusingkan berikutnya. Masih sibuk merapikan peralatan belajar ke dalam tas gendong miliknya, Jeno mengerang malas selagi menoleh karena Haechan yang memanggil dengan suara keras dari depan pintu kelasnya –ruang besar ini sudah separuh kosong, jadi sebenarnya Haechan tidak perlu melakukan hal tersebut-. Jeli pandangan Haechan menangkap sosok baru yang menempati bangku satu deret Jeno, tepatnya satu meja dengan Sanha yang membatalkan keinginan tidur sewaktu telinganya menangkap suara berisik Haechan. Renjun menanggapi antusias Haechan dengan tenang, sesekali melontarkan tawa kecil saat merasa bahwa Haechan begitu lucu. Sanha sudah lama pergi dari tempat duduknya, mungkin mencari tempat tenang untuk melanjutkan tidur kalau mengingat betapa merah mata mengantuknya tadi, sementara Jeno hanya memperhatikan dua orang itu mengobrol –lebih tepatnya, Renjun menjawab ragam pertanyaan yang diajukan Haechan sebagai perkenalan-. Terima kasih pada Jaemin yang muncul di pintu kelas Jeno, memanggil dua temannya untuk makan siang bersama.

.

Jeno hanya sendiri pada bangku yang ditempatinya, membuatnya leluasa memperhatikan Renjun yang berusaha merespon obrolan dari Jaemin –di sisi kanan- maupun Haechan –di sisi kiri-. Nampan dengan isi menu makan siang dari sekolah sudah lama dilupakan oleh Jaemin maupun Haechan, sementara Renjun berulang kali melihat ke arah makan siang yang tidak bisa disentuhnya . . .

"Hei, kalian, biarkan Renjun mencicipi menu makan siang terlebih dahulu" Tidak ada sinyal meminta bantuan dari Renjun, tapi Jeno pikir tidak ada salahnya untuk membantu teman sekelas. Ada ekspresi tidak nyaman di wajah Renjun sewaktu Haechan menanyakan 'apa Renjun terganggu karena dia terus bertanya?', pikir Jeno tentu si Huang tidak berani mengatakan 'iya' kalau melihat dari bagaimana Renjun menanggapi Haechan sedari 'interogasi dadakan' di kelas

"Kupikir, Jeno benar. Nikmati makan siangmu, Renjun" Jaemin yang menginterupsi dan memberi senyum dengan kesan bersahabat pada Renjun, dibalas anggukan tanda mengerti dari Renjun selagi dia mengambil peralatan makan dan menyuap menu makan siang pada mulutnya

"Jeno, kupikir ada seseorang yang mengoleskan lem di matamu" Pandang tidak mengerti Jeno mengarah pada Haechan yang baru berujar, menemukan seringai menyebalkan si bocah 'setan' yang tidak dia mengerti maksudnya

"Kau menatap Renjun tanpa berkedip sedari tadi, jadi kupikir ada yang mengoles lem pada matamu" 'UHUK!' Bukan Jeno yang tersedak, melainkan objek lain yang menjadi pembicaraan Haechan. Jaemin mengambil gelas milik Renjun dan membantu si pemilik gelas untuk minum, mendorong masuk makanan yang tiba-tiba tersangkut saat mendengar perkataan Haechan di sebelahnya

"Berhenti mengatakan hal aneh, Haechan. Kau hampir membunuh anak ini karena dia tersedak saat mendengar ocehan tidak jelasmu" Sendok makan Jeno mengarah pada Renjun yang dia sebut sebagai 'anak ini', mereka masih terlalu baru untuk memiliki panggilan sendiri kan? Jadi, biarkan dia memanggil dengan sebutan terkesan tidak dekat

"Aku hanya mengatakan apa yang kulihat, jadi kalau kau mengatakan perkataanku itu aneh, itu karena kau yang aneh" Haechan mengalah itu Keajaiban Dunia, tipikal keras kepala yang membuat Jeno merasa dirinya terkena darah tinggi seketika saat harus melakukan debat dengannya. Haechan selalu diunggulkan menjadi perwakilan dari kelasnya dalam lomba debat, dan Jeno bersyukur dirinya tidak perlu dijadikan perwakilan lomba debat hingga harus berhadapan dengan Haechan

"Harap makan dengan tenang, aku tidak mau ada yang pingsan karena tidak menghabiskan menu makan siang" Jaemin membuka suara dengan tenang, dituruti oleh Jeno dan Haechan yang kemudian menyuap makanan tanpa kebisingan

"Whoa, kau hebat" Halusnya suara Renjun kembali memasuki telinga Jeno, nada antusias membuat Jeno berpikir bahwa Renjun tengah memasang senyum penuh minat di wajahnya. Jeno mengangkat wajah dari menu makan siangnya dan menemukan bahwa tebakannya tidak salah, menemukan bahwa senyum Renjun yang terkesan seperti kembang gula itu memiliki daya tarik yang berbeda dari senyum manis Jaemin. Jeno tidak mengerti, namun dia memasang alarm untuk segera berkedip sebelum Haechan kembali mengatakan hal aneh

"Itu hanya hal kecil. Kenapa kau memuji Jaemin dengan nada antusias seperti itu?" Haechan yang keras kepala dan tidak mau kalah, membuat Jeno hanya menghela nafas dan memilih mengacuhkannya bila dia harus berhadapan dengan si bocah 'setan' terlalu lama

"Karena . . . dia terlihat keren?" Ragu Renjun untuk melanjutkan, menghadap ke arah Haechan hingga tidak melihat Jaemin yang memeletkan lidah dengan jahil. Jeno hanya tersenyum melihat dua teman beda kelasnya sibuk mencari perhatian teman satu kelasnya yang baru

"Lalu, apa menurutmu aku tidak terlihat keren?" Kesal Haechan dengan ekspresi yang begitu jelas dibuat bagi Jeno yang telah lama mengenalnya, sementara Renjun yang baru mengenal dan sangat baik hati –kesan lain yang Jeno simpulkan saat melihat Renjun menanggapi Jaemin dan Haechan- tentu merasa tidak nyaman dengan itu

"Kau keren, sangat keren" Ada lengkungan lebar pertanda senang juga puas pada wajah Haechan, saat Renjun memujinya dengan ibu jari mengacung ke atas

"Bagaimana denganku?" Pandangan Jeno bertemu dengan Renjun sewaktu dia membuka suara untuk bertanya, melihat Renjun menggigit bibir bawahnya selagi memperhatikan Jeno. Bukan hanya Jeno yang memberi kesan pertama 'biasa saja' pada Renjun, Renjun sendiri hanya sempat melihat Sanha yang menjadi teman satu mejanya dan tidak menyadari Jeno sebagai teman sekelasnya jika saja Jaemin tidak menarik Jeno dari bangku di deret yang sama dengannya, jadi Renjun belum memiliki kesan pertama pada Jeno

"Kau tampan" Ucapan Renjun dilontarkan dengan nada polos dan ekspresi biasa, bukan seperti bagaimana para Gadis di sekolah memuji Jeno yang mengagumkan di lapangan olahraga atau hanya berdiam di sisi kelas. Tidak ada nada antusias yang tertahan, atau rona kemerahan yang samar

"Kau lucu" Balas Jeno dengan tawa kecil pada ujung katanya, membuat Haechan menggumam agar Jeno tidak melupakan kehadiran dirinya dan Jaemin. Renjun hanya tersenyum kecil untuk menanggapi dan melanjutkan acara makan, begitupun Jeno yang kemudian melanjutkan kegiatan makannya. Jadi, kesimpulan Jeno tentang Renjun pada hari pertama mengenalnya adalah, dia murid pindahan dengan penampilan cara bicara yang manis, tidak lupa senyumannya yang seperti kembang gula. Masih bukan hal yang istimewa, karena Renjun bukan satu-satunya orang dengan kesan seperti itu bagi Jeno.

.

Pada dasarnya, Jeno adalah tipe orang yang acuh terhadap orang-orang dalam lingkungan hidupnya, sungguh berbeda dari Haechan yang bahkan mengetahui alergi kakak kelas mereka terhadap makanan pedas atau Jaemin yang mengenali setiap teman satu kelasnya hanya dengan melihat bagian punggung mereka. Jadi, Jeno tidak lagi memperhatikan Renjun setelah waktu istirahat pada hari pertama si Huang dihabiskan bersamanya dan dua temannya –atau, lebih tepat dikatakan, dua temannya dan dia-. Ada saat dimana Jeno bosan dan memilih mengedar pandangan, tapi Renjun itu murid baik yang memperhatikan Guru dengan serius dan mencatat pokok penjelasan dengan baik, jadi itu bukan pemandangan menarik yang membuat Jeno nyaman memperhatikan dalam waktu lama. Ada pula saat dimana kelas ribut dengan pelajaran favorit Jeno dimana Seo-Seonsaengnim menggunakan metode interaktif agar tidak membosankan, Jeno tidak pernah mendengar suara Renjun diantara riuh siswa atau mungkin dia tidak memperhatikan. Pelajaran olahraga adalah pelajaran favorit Jeno yang lain, tapi Renjun sepertinya tidak begitu menyukai pelajaran itu, tepatnya Renjun tidak begitu pandai dalam pelajaran tersebut.

Antusias dari kata 'murid baru' yang semula menjadi salah satu alasan Jeno memperhatikan Renjun perlahan memudar, hingga satu bulan setelahnya dia bahkan tidak bicara dengan Renjun selain saat mereka memiliki tugas kelompok. Jeno bahkan lebih sering mendengar nama 'Renjun' dari urutan absen atau cerita Jaemin –yang memiliki rumah satu arah dengan Renjun, hingga mereka sering menggunakan Bis yang sama untuk berangkat maupun pulang-, daripada melontarkan nama itu dengan mulutnya sendiri. Kegiatan Jeno di Klub Olahraga tidak memiliki hubungan seujung kuku dengan kegiatan Renjun di Klub Seni, begitu juga jadwal hari latihan yang berbeda, jadi tidak pernah ada cerita mereka terjebak bersama di sekolah karena mereka baru menyelesaikan kegiatan klub masing-masing. Yah, cerita itu tidak pernah, tapi pada satu sore Renjun dijebak oleh hujan lebat hingga dia tidak bisa pulang tepat waktu dan harus menunggu hujan reda, di hari yang sama dengan Jeno memiliki jadwal latihan Klub Olahraga. Hanya Renjun sendiri –Jaemin tidak masuk karena menghadiri acara keluarga di luar kota-, juga Jeno yang diselipkan payung oleh sang Ibu karena melihat dugaan hujan melalui ramalan cuaca –Jeno menganggap acara itu remeh, tapi insting Ibu tidak pernah bohong-.

.

Suara bersin Renjun kalah dengan suara benturan air langit pada tanah, lebih mirip dengan suara bersin Bongshik kalau menurut Jeno. Renjun tidak berhenti mengusap sisi lengannya seperti ingin meminimalisir rasa dingin yang dia rasakan melewati jaket tipis, belum lagi tubuhnya memang bukan dalam kondisi paling baik –Jeno jadi ingat, kalau dia mendengar suara bersin 'kucing' di kelasnya sedari pagi- . . .

"Kau membutuhkan jaket tambahan?" Baru menyelesaikan latihan yang membuat seragam olahraga basah dengan keringat, Jeno pikir dia belum membutuhkan jaket untuk melapisi seragam sekolahnya. Sementara, Renjun bahkan masih mengusap lengan dengan jaket abu-abu yang melapisi bagian luar seragamnya

"Tidak perlu, Jeno-ssi" Senyuman Renjun terlihat lemah, tidak bisa menutupi bahwa dia sedang berada dalam kondisi kurang baik. Jeno menyampirkan jaket miliknya pada bahu Renjun, merapatkan pada tubuh Renjun yang lebih kecil darinya agar tidak merasa kedinginan. Sekalipun, Jeno terkesan acuh pada sekitarnya, bukan berarti dia tega membiarkan Renjun kedinginan begitu saja

"Panggil 'Jeno-ya' saja, kita teman satu kelas" Ujar Jeno yang hanya dibalas anggukan mengerti dari Renjun, turut merapatkan jaket hitam yang dipinjamkan oleh Jeno

"Kenapa kau belum pulang, Renjun?" Jeno sangat yakin kalau hujan belum turun saat waktu pulang tiba, jadi seharusnya Renjun tidak terhalang hujan lebat ini kalau saja dia langsung pulang setelah kelas bubar. Walau, tidak mengenalnya dengan dekat, tapi Jeno pikir Renjun bukan tipe anak nakal yang suka menunda waktu pulang hanya untuk bermain

"Aku dihukum membersihkan kamar mandi laki-laki di lantai satu dan lantai dua, karena tidak membawa buku tugas" Ada pandangan bingung dari Renjun sebelum dia menjawab pertanyaan Jeno, membuat Jeno membenarkan dengan gumam. Sudah dikatakan bahwa dia cuek, jadi dia tidak ingat sewaktu Renjun mendapat hukuman dari Cho-Seonsaengnim yang kejam. Jeno setuju dengan sebutan itu, bahkan Cho-Seonsaengnim memberi hukuman yang –menurutnya- berat pada Renjun yang selama ini bersikap baik dan baru sekali tidak mengumpulkan tugas

"Cho-Seonsaengnim memang begitu, dia kejam" Komentar Jeno seadanya, selagi melihat intensitas hujan yang mulai berkurang. Jeno menurunkan ransel dari bahunya dan menarik resleting untuk mengambil payung yang disiapkan oleh Ibunya

"Kau sudah mau pulang?" Bukan nada sedih karena dia hendak ditinggal oleh Jeno, Renjun hanya ingin memastikan agar dia bisa mengembalikan jaket milik Jeno jika memang si pemilik jaket sudah ingin pulang

"Hm" Jeno kembali merapatkan resleting dan menaruh ransel pada bahunya, matanya melirik Renjun tengah melepas jaket yang sebelumnya dia pinjamkan. Payung di tangannya bisa menjadi cukup besar, tapi dia tidak tahu bagaimana cara menawarkan tumpangan hingga halte pada Renjun

"Lihatlah, ternyata payung ini cukup untuk melindungi dua orang" Lontar Jeno dengan konyol, membuat Renjun -yang semula mendekat untuk mengembalikan jaket- turut melihat payung oranye milik Jeno yang terbuka lebar. Bibirnya membentuk lengkungan karena cara Jeno yang baru untuk mengatakan 'ingin menumpang di payungku?', tapi dia masih berada di posisinya dan hanya mengulur tangan untuk mengembalikan jaket Jeno

"Rumahku memiliki arah yang sama dengan haltemu, jadi bukan masalah untuk mengantarmu kesana. Payung oranye terlihat lebih bagus dengan orang rambut oranye" Jeno mempertanyakan dalam hati apa perkataannya seperti gombalan karena melihat kemerahan samar di wajah Renjun, sebelum dia ingat bahwa Renjun tengah kurang sehat

"Pasti merepotkan" Ada saat dimana 'baik hati' dan 'penurut' berada di posisi yang berbeda, seperti sisi baik hati Renjun yang bersikeras menolak tawaran Jeno karena dia menganggap mereka belum dekat dan tidak ingin menyulitkan Jeno. Jeno sendiri belum menganggap mereka dekat, tapi tidak ada salahnya untuk menolong teman satu kelas pikirnya

"Kalau begitu, anggap ini sebagai hutang dan lunasi dengan membelikan ramyeon di Kedai Bibi Lee saat cuaca sedang bagus. Setuju?" Saran Jeno direspon dengan Renjun yang merapatkan diri hingga berada di bawah payungnya, balasan tanpa suara yang membuatnya terlihat begitu menggemaskan menurut Jeno

"Renjun, kau seharusnya menggunakan jaket yang lebih tebal" Tangan Jeno mengusap sisi lengan Renjun yang baru saja melontarkan bersin 'kucing' entah keberapa kali, tentu cuaca menggigil karena hujan sore ini memperburuk kondisinya yang tidak baik dari awal

"Aku tidak tahu bahwa hujan akan turun, sore ini" Jeno tahu, ada orang yang menyukai hujan dengan pemikiran bunyi benturan hujan pada tanah adalah simfoni yang indah dan menenangkan. Tapi, Jeno tidak tahu alasan dirinya merasa tenang, karena suara hujan di sekeliling mereka atau suara halus Renjun tepat di sebelahnya

"Itu bukan alasan, kecuali kau memang ingin meliburkan diri dari sekolah" Lirikan Jeno menyadari Renjun yang menjaga jarak dengan dirinya, membiarkan bahunya dibasahi oleh hujan yang membuat Jeno melingkarkan lengan di bahu Renjun untuk menariknya mendekat. Jeno memberi tumpangan payung agar Renjun bisa pulang dengan kering, jadi payung ini menjadi tidak ada gunanya saat bahu seragam Renjun basah karena terkena hujan sewaktu menjaga jarak dengan Jeno

"Apa ada perbedaan, bila aku meliburkan diri?" Ada sentakan kecil karena Renjun merasa terkejut dengan lengan Jeno yang melingkari bahunya tanpa peringatan, namun kemudian melontarkan tanya menggunakan nada terkesan biasa. Membiarkan Jeno menaruh lengan di bahunya, dan membuat bahu sisi dalam mereka berbenturan

"Mungkin tidak, mungkin iya. Aku belum mengetahuinya" Jawab Jeno dengan jujur, dibalas kepala Renjun yang mengangguk beberapa kali. Tubuh Renjun lebih pendek dari Jeno, membuat Jeno bisa mencium aroma shampoo Renjun yang sama menyenangkan seperti aroma rumput dibasahi air hujan

"Terima kasih, karena kau sudah mengantarkanku ke halte. Maaf, karena aku merepotkanmu, Jeno-ya" Kata Renjun selagi Jeno menutup payungnya karena mereka sudah tiba di halte, dibalas Jeno yang hanya melontarkan tawa kecil

"Kau sudah mengubah panggilanku menjadi lebih akrab, tapi masih bicara dengan cara yang begitu kaku. Kita adalah teman satu kelas, bicara lebih santai saja padaku, Renjun-ah" Balas Jeno seraya kembali memasangkan jaket miliknya pada Renjun, sementara Renjun hanya diam dan memandanginya dengan tatapan tidak mengerti. Bukan tidak mengerti dengan perkataan Jeno, hanya tidak mengerti kenapa Jeno kembali memakaikan jaket miliknya pada Renjun

"Karena kau tidak membawa jaket yang lebih tebal, jadi pakai saja jaket milikku untuk saat ini. Aku tidak sering memakainya, tidak perlu terburu untuk mengembalikannya" Hanya kerjap mata lamban yang menjadi balasan Renjun, mengingatkan Jeno pada Bongshik yang melakukan kontak mata panjang dengannya dan mengerjap perlahan untuk mengatakan rasa sayang padanya. Tapi, Renjun bukan Bongshik, walau dia sama menggemaskan dengan Bongshik

"Sampai jumpa" Tangan Jeno berada di puncak kepala Renjun dan mengusap surai warna oranye yang halus, tidak berbeda dari Jeno yang biasa mengusap halusnya bulu Bongshik. Ei, Jeno harus berhenti membandingkan Renjun dengan Bongshik, walau dia menyukai keduanya (eh?).

.

Bongshik itu menggemaskan, sementara Renjun itu manis. Mungkin, Renjun lebih tepat disamakan dengan hujan karena dia memiliki suara yang halus dan menenangkan, juga aroma sendiri yang sama menariknya dengan aroma rumput yang dibasahi air hujan. Kesimpulan Jeno tentang Renjun, dia itu menarik. Dia memiliki kesan pertama yang tidak hancur dalam bulan pertama mengenalnya, masih memiliki kesan 'murid baik dan penurut' hingga saat ini, masih memiliki senyum dengan daya tarik yang tidak bisa Jeno jelaskan, masih sosok yang polos hingga Jeno tersenyum dan berpikir bahwa dia begitu lucu. Berbeda dari Haechan yang mengoceh dengan berisik padanya sebelum genap sepekan mereka berkenalan, Renjun bahkan memanggil Jeno dengan panggilan formal dan bicara dengan gaya begitu kaku padanya hingga saat ini. Jeno ingat, bagaimana gantungan tas dan tempat pensil Renjun dihiasi gambar karakter kartun kudanil yang tidak akrab baginya, membuatnya sempat berpikir bahwa Renjun adalah orang yang kekanakan. Tapi, ada juga orang dewasa yang menyukai karakter kartun, jadi bukan masalah bagi murid sekolah menengah seperti Renjun untuk memiliki kartun kesukaan.

Singkatnya, Jeno pikir Renjun itu menarik. Penampilan Renjun yang hanya berdiam diri saja sudah menarik, begitupun saat dia mulai bicara hingga dia menjadi lebih menarik. Bagaimana Renjun menulis pokok penjelasan Guru, bagaimana Renjun menjadi begitu tenang dalam keriuhan, bagaimana Renjun berusaha mengikuti pelajaran olahraga, semua terlihat menarik bagi Jeno walau pada sisi lain juga dia menyadari bahwa itu bukan hal yang istimewa. Daripada, mengatakan bahwa Renjun itu menarik, Jeno jadi berpikir untuk mengatakan, sesuatu menjadi menarik karena itu Renjun.

 **.~~~KKEUT~~~.**

Birthday-Fic yang terlambat buat Renjun, dibuat semalaman buat Renjun tapi baru sempet posting sekarang. Aku mau nulis fanfic NoRen, tapi ada banyak hal yang bikin susah fokus, jadi kayaknya ini kurang nge feel ya? Ide sama feel nya ilang pas mau nulis bagian tengah, maaf ya semua. Aku tahu banyak banget kekurangan dan kesalahan di fanfic ini, jadi silahkan review ^v^


	2. Chapter 2 : Meosissda

.

Attracted Impression (Jeno x Renjun)

 _"Meosissda"_

 _Don't Like, Don't Read_

.

Renjun ingat bagaimana dia hanya berdiam diri di sisi gerbang, melambaikan tangan dengan riang pada kendaraan saudara sepupunya yang melaju pergi setelah dia meyakinkan bahwa dia tidak perlu bantuan sepupunya untuk menemukan ruangan Kepala Sekolah. Renjun ingat bagaimana sekian murid melewatinya seolah dirinya tidak ada, seolah tidak ada orang yang berdiri di depan gerbang dengan memandang bingung pada lingkungan sekolah mereka, hingga seseorang yang hendak melewati gerbang selagi melontarkan canda dengan temannya melirik padanya. Orang itu menarik sudut bibirnya yang membuat Renjun membalas canggung, tangannya meremas tali tas ransel dengan kuat karena gugup sewaktu murid tadi berjalan mendekatinya. Pandangan Renjun menemukan pasang sepatu di depannya yang membuatnya kembali menegakkan kepala, melihat orang tadi berdiri di hadapannya dengan senyum menyenangkan seperti gula kapas. Orang itu mengoceh, intinya dia mengatakan Renjun pasti murid baru karena dia belum pernah melihatnya. Tangan Renjun berada dalam genggaman orang itu, menuntunnya menuju ruangan Kepala Sekolah selagi mengoceh tentang kegiatan ekstra di Sekolah maupun tentang dirinya sendiri. Renjun menaruh nama itu dalam memorinya, Na Jae Min.

Tidak ada yang Renjun ingat dari hari pertama selain Guru yang mengajar, Sanha si teman satu bangku, Haechan si petugas interogasi, Jaemin si senyum gula kapas, juga Jeno si teman satu kelas (yang tidak Renjun lihat sebelumnya). Seharusnya Renjun paling dekat dengan Sanha atau Jeno yang belajar di ruangan sama dengannya, tapi Jaemin menjadi orang yang paling sering mendengar suara Renjun dalam obrolan mereka pada perjalanan menuju sekolah maupun sepulang sekolah. Lengkungan bibir Renjun biasa terlihat selagi dia menimpali cerita keseharian Jaemin di Sekolah, tertawa keras saat membayangkan situasi lucu yang dikatakan Jaemin hingga Jaemin merengut dan menegurnya, tapi dua pekan ini Jaemin menegur Renjun karena tidak memberikan respon terhadap ceritanya. Jaemin pikir Renjun tidak fokus mendengar ceritanya tentang seberapa keren Senior Minhyung karena Renjun sibuk memikirkan betapa keren Jeno yang pernah memberi tumpangan payung padanya (Renjun jadi menyesal sudah menceritakan itu), lagipula Renjun hanya tersenyum tipis tanpa membenarkan atau membantah perkataan teman satu garis kelahirannya tersebut.

Gerakan menulis Renjun sempat berhenti selama beberapa saat, tidak mengikuti langkah teman lainnya yang bersorak senang sewaktu deringan bel tanda waktu pulang terdengar. Si Huang turut berdiri dan memberi hormat pada Jaehyun-Seonsaengnim, melanjutkan kegiatan untuk menulis poin dari pelajaran terakhir sebelum menyimpan bukunya . . .

"Jwin-ah, aku pulang duluan" Pamit Sanha, yang entah sedari kapan merapikan peralatan belajar, selagi mengangkat sebelah tangannya dan melambai dengan senyum riang (berbanding terbalik dengan ekspresi bosan selama mendengar penjelasan Jaehyun-Seonsaengnim, sekitar sepuluh menit yang lalu). Renjun turut mengangkat sebelah tangannya untuk membalas lambaian tangan Sanha

"Hati-hati di jalan" Balas Renjun, memperhatikan Sanha yang sudah ditunggu beberapa temannya di depan pintu kelas. Renjun merapikan peralatan belajar lainnya tanpa terburu, bahkan cenderung lamban hingga tidak menyadari bahwa kelas sudah hampir kosong

"Kau memiliki masalah?" Manik Renjun mengerjap berulang kali, sebelum mengangkat kepalanya dan menemukan Jeno –si penanya– yang berdiri di sebelah mejanya. Pandangan mengedar hingga menyadari hanya tersisa dirinya dan Jeno yang berada di ruang kelas

"Tidak, aku baik-baik saja. Terima kasih, karena sudah bertanya, Jeno-ssi" Hanya balasan tanpa antusias dari Renjun, membuat Jeno mengernyit. Jeno memang tidak dekat dan sering mengobrol dengan Renjun, tapi dia pikir Renjun bukan tipe orang yang bicara dengan nada tidak bersemangat seperti cara bicaranya saat ini

"Sama-sama" Jeno memilih acuh dan tidak mencampuri urusan Renjun, berbalik memunggungi si Huang untuk melanjutkan kegiatan merapikan kelas yang menjadi jadwalnya hari ini. Renjun melihat bagian atas meja juga bagian bawah meja miliknya, memastikan dia tidak meninggalkan barang berharga ataupun sampah di meja

"Renjun-ah" Panggilan Jeno membuat Renjun menghentikan langkah di pintu kelas, memanjangkan leher untuk menemukan Jeno yang berada diantara bangku deretan belakang kelas

"Kau tidak memiliki teman pulang bersama kan? Aku ingin pulang bersama denganmu" Ujar Jeno yang diangguki oleh Renjun, ingat cerita penuh semangat Jaemin pagi tadi kalau dia akan pulang bersama dengan Senior Minhyung hari ini

"Tapi, rumahmu sangat dekat, tidak seperti rumahku" Renjun berujar saat menyadari Jeno hanya perlu berjalan kaki untuk tiba di rumah, berbeda darinya yang harus menggunakan Bis Umum dan melewati empat halte untuk sampai di rumah

"Ayah dan Ibuku memiliki urusan selama sepekan di Luar Kota, jadi aku ingin menginap di rumah sepupuku daripada merasa bosan sendirian di rumah" Jeno menjawab selagi merapikan bangku di deretan belakang, menepuk tangan untuk menghilangkan debu atau semacamnya

"Rumah sepupumu satu arah dengan rumahku?" Tanya Renjun, matanya memperhatikan Jeno yang mengambil tas ranselnya sebelum menyusul langkah Renjun di pintu kelas

"Kalau berangkat dan pulangmu satu arah dengan Jaemin, artinya rumah sepupuku satu arah denganmu" Ada jeda sebelum Renjun mengangguk sebagai respon dari ucapan Jeno, Renjun mengikuti langkah Jeno dan melewati lorong sekolah dengan bersisian tanpa keributan

"Dari cerita Jaemin, aku pikir kau tidak begitu pendiam" Ujar Jeno, menjadi orang pertama yang membuka percakapan setiba mereka di halte

"Begitukah? Aku tidak merasa, aku pandai bicara" Renjun merespon dengan datar, membuat Jeno kembali mengatupkan mulutnya dan melihat sekitar untuk mencari Bis Umum yang satu arah dengan tujuan mereka

"Itu Bis kita" Jeno berseru dengan antusias, tidak mempedulikan orang lain yang berada di halte melirik tajam karena merasa terganggu oleh seruannya (mungkin efek dari berteman dengan Haechan yang suka bertingkah tanpa melihat respon orang lain). Renjun memberi senyum tipis dan menunduk pada lainnya, mewakili Jeno untuk meminta maaf, sementara Jeno meraih tangan Renjun agar mereka tidak ditinggal oleh Bis

"Jaemin mengatakan, kau biasa menceritakan hal yang terjadi di sekolah. Kau menceritakan padanya saat aku mendapat lemparan penghapus Moon-Seonsaengnim sewaktu hampir tertidur, saat kau merasa tidak senang dengan tugas mengarang dari Jung-Seonsaengnim, atau banyak kejadian lainnya" Ujar Jeno dengan panjang, tidak mengundang antusias dari Renjun selain menatapnya tanpa mengucapkan apapun

"Maaf, karena aku menceritakan hal buruk tentangmu, Jeno-ya" Balas Renjun yang membuat Jeno mengusap tengkuk dengan tawa canggung, karena dia tidak bermaksud menagih permintaan Renjun setelah menceritakan hal buruk darinya pada Jaemin. Dia, Jaemin dan Haechan pernah satu kelas juga saling mengetahui keburukan masing-masing, jadi tidak ada yang perlu dipermasalahkan dari itu

"Tidak, bukan begitu. Maksudku, kau bisa menceritakan hal seperti itu padaku" Kata Jeno, Renjun mengerjap sebelum maniknya kembali mengarah pada Jeno dengan sorot bingung

"Kita ada di kelas yang sama, kau tahu apa saja yang terjadi di kelasku" Perkataan Renjun membuat Jeno diam selama beberapa saat, seakan dirinya baru mengingat hal tersebut dan membenarkan dengan cengiran canggung. Sudut bibir Renjun tergelitik karena tingkah bodoh Jeno, dalam hati meminta maaf karena menyebut Jeno itu bodoh tapi juga merasa apa yang dia pikirkan tidak salah

"Atau, kau bisa menceritakan tentang Jaemin padaku?" Usul Jeno kemudian, dibalas pandangan tidak mengerti dari Renjun

"Jeno-ya, kau lebih mengetahui Jaeminie. Apa yang harus kuceritakan tentang Jaeminie?" Jeno tahu kalau Renjun dekat dengan Jaemin, lebih dekat daripada dia dekat dengan Sanha –teman sebangkunya– atau Jinyoung -teman lain yang sering satu kelompok dengannya- (apalagi Jeno yang hanya duduk di ruang kelas sama dengannya tanpa pernah mengobrol secara dekat). Tapi, mendengar panggilan Renjun untuk Jaemin membuat Jeno merasa iri pada Jaemin

"Kau menceritakan apapun yang terjadi selama di kelas pada Jaemin, jadi kau bisa menceritakan apapun yang terjadi selama bersama Jaemin padaku" Raut berpikir Renjun membuat Jeno mengerti tentang Haechan yang seringkali mengganggunya sewaktu mereka bertemu di lorong dengan alasan 'dia itu lucu', dia tidak menyalahkan Haechan dan turut membenarkan dalam hati

"Kami hanya berada di bis dan duduk bersebelahan, seperti posisiku dan Jeno-ya sekarang. Kami saling menceritakan tentang harian di kelas, kadang menyebalkan juga kadang menyenangkan" Bukan bagian yang penting memang, tapi setidaknya Renjun mulai bicara dengan kalimat yang cukup panjang padanya. Jeno bukan orang yang pandai memberikan reaksi, jadi dia hanya memperhatikan Renjun selagi mendengarkan tanpa interupsi apapun

"Jaeminie menceritakan Haechan-ssi yang mengganggunya bila Haechan-ssi sedang bosan dengan penjelasan Guru, hingga Jaeminie kesal, dan mereka disuruh keluar dari kelas karena membuat keributan" Jeno tentu mengetahui cerita itu dari Jaemin maupun Haechan yang kemudian berdebat tentang Jaemin yang berteriak lebih dulu atau Haechan yang mengganggu dengan tusukan pulpen

"Jaeminie juga menceritakan keponakannya yang berisik, hingga dia kesulitan mengerjakan tugas dan tidak bisa tidur hingga larut malam. Jaeminie mendapat hukuman berdiri di depan kelas selama pelajaran pertama karena terlambat, juga mendapat hukuman untuk mengarang sampai lima halaman karena tidak menyelesaikan tugas" Iya, Jeno juga mengetahui cerita itu dari Jaemin yang mengeluh di sambungan telepon hingga telinga Jeno merah. Respon Jeno masih sama, hanya mendengar tanpa keinginan menginterupsi, lagipula ekspresi cerah di wajah Renjun membuat Jeno tidak ingin mengusik dengan lontaran kata yang mungkin melenyapkan senyum dan antusias itu

"Jaeminie menceritakan banyak hal, termasuk orang yang dia sukai" Tentu, Jeno mengetahui hal itu karena Haechan menceritakan tentang betapa konyol tingkah Jaemin di hadapan Senior Minhyung, menghasilkan pukulan keras di lengan dari Jaemin yang tidak senang karena suara juga tawa Haechan yang begitu keras. Jeno hanya tidak tahu alasan senyum dan antusias Renjun menghilang dalam waktu yang cepat, sewaktu si Huang mulai membicarakan tema ini

"Jaeminie hampir selalu mengulang cerita yang sama tentang Senior Minhyung, tapi dia tersenyum dan bicara dengan antusias yang sama seperti saat pertama kali" Sudah dikatakan Jeno tidak pandai memberikan reaksi, membuatnya ragu antara ingin menepuk bahu Renjun sebagai tanda simpati atau hanya mengangguk acuh sekedar tanda mendengarkan. Kepala Jeno mengangguk terkesan acuh dan tidak peduli, sewaktu Renjun melihat padanya –atau jalanan di sisi jendela belakang tubuhnya–

"Aku senang, karena Jaeminie terlihat begitu senang" Jeno tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya kembang gula manis ditambahkan obat tablet pahit, tapi senyuman Renjun yang tidak sampai pada matanya membuat Jeno cukup mengerti

"Tidak terlihat seperti itu" Komentar Jeno dengan suara pelan, direspon pandangan bingung Renjun yang melihat Jeno menggerakkan bibir tapi tidak mendengar apa yang dia ucapkan

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu, Jeno-ssi?" Kerjapan bingung Renjun itu lucu dan menggemaskan, tapi ini bukan saat yang tepat bagi Jeno untuk menaruh fokusnya pada hal tersebut

"Ah, aku hanya mengatakan 'tentu harus seperti itu'" Anggukan Renjun seperti dia membenarkan perkataan Jeno, tapi senyuman tipisnya terkesan dia menolak perkataan Jeno. Sebelumnya Jeno pikir alasan Renjun terlihat murung di kelas karena Pemuda marga Huang itu sedang tidak enak badan, tapi Jeno pikir dia mulai mengerti apa alasan sebenarnya saat ini

"Ini halte perhentianku. Aku duluan, Jeno-ssi" Tangan Renjun terangkat sebagai pengganti ucapan 'sampai jumpa', tidak menaruh perhatian lebih apalagi menanyakan ekspresi berpikir Jeno. Ada jeda sampai Renjun melihat lambai balasan dari Jeno sebelum menuruni Bis, tidak melihat Jeno yang menggumam bahwa Ibunya akan mengomel karena dia terlambat pulang satu jam tanpa penjelasan.

.

Ekspresi antusias di wajah Renjun sewaktu menerima sambungan telepon dari Jaemin tidak bertahan lama, mengucapkan selamat untuk hubungan Jaemin dan Senior Minhyung, juga mengatakan tidak masalah baginya untuk berangkat sendiri besok pagi. Renjun hanya diam dan sesekali merespon seadanya pada cerita Jaemin tentang acara jalan bersama Senior Minhyung yang diakhiri dengan Senior Minhyung mengantarkan hingga depan rumah juga menyatakan perasaan padanya, membuat Renjun tersenyum tipis karena kehebohan Jaemin bahkan mengundang teriakan terganggu dari orang rumahnya. Renjun menceritakan tanpa antusias kalau dia pulang bersama dengan Jeno sore tadi, menjawab pertanyaan Jaemin tentang hubungan si penggemar Moomin itu dan satu teman dekatnya. Jaemin mengernyit sewaktu Renjun mengatakan bahwa Jeno pulang bersamanya karena orangtua Jeno memiliki kegiatan di Luar Kota hingga Jeno memutuskan menginap di rumah sepupunya yang memiliki arah sama dengan rumah Jaemin, Jaemin tidak ingat kalau ada sepupu Jeno yang tinggal di kota yang sama dengan mereka namun memilih bungkam tentang dugaan tidak pastinya.

Hanya ada senyum tipis di wajah Renjun sewaktu dia menyelesaikan panggilan dengan Jaemin, tepatnya Jaemin yang memutus sambungan dengannya karena ingin menerima panggilan dari Senior Minhyung. Minghao –sepupunya– tidak memberi waktu bagi Renjun untuk melamun tentang Jaemin yang terus berujar riang tanpa menyadari perubahan nada bicaranya, lengan Renjun ditarik oleh Minghao karena ada film seram yang tayang di televisi dan dia tidak berani menontonnya sendiri, tingkah lucu yang membuat Renjun meledakkan tawa dan melupakan tentang Jaemin maupun Senior Minhyung. Renjun mencandai bahwa Kenta –tetangga sebelah rumah mereka– tidak suka dengan penakut seperti Minghao, membuat Minghao menyimpan bantal sofa di sisi tubuhnya namun mencengkeram lengan Renjun dengan kuat pada bagian mengejutkan. Ingatan Renjun melabuh pada Jeno tanpa alasan, mengingat Jeno sebagai sosok yang tidak memiliki banyak ekspresi dan membayangkan bagaimana Jeno menonton film seram, membuat Minghao mengalihkan pandangan takut dari layar datar pada Renjun yang tertawa di tengah adegan horor.

Renjun menemukan Jeno yang tersenyum padanya sewaktu dia memasuki Bis pada pagi berikutnya, dia menempati posisi kosong di sisi Jeno setelah memberi anggukan dan sapaan formal pada teman satu kelasnya tersebut. Hening karena Renjun tidak begitu akrab dengan Jeno, juga Jeno yang tidak pandai mencari bahan pembicaraan . . .

"Bukankah udara pagi ini bagus untuk bersantai?" Ujar Jeno untuk membuka obrolan dengan topik pembicaraan yang canggung, dibalas ekspresi tidak mengerti dari Renjun

"Jeno-ya, kau ingin membolos sekolah dan hanya bersantai hari ini?" Renjun sendiri bukan orang yang pandai melakukan perbincangan dan lebih sering menimpali seadanya, jadi Renjun hanya berujar seperti apa yang terlintas di kepalanya untuk menanggapi perkataan Jeno

"Tidak, aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu" Cengiran Jeno terlihat canggung seperti dirinya ketahuan ingin membolos oleh penanggung jawab kedisiplinan sekolah, padahal Jeno bukan tipe orang yang senang membolos. Bukan karena dirinya tipe murid disiplin seperti Kim-entah-siapa (ingat bahwa Jeno hampir selalu acuh pada sekitarnya kan?) yang selalu datang pertama dan hanya 'meliburkan diri' sebanyak dua kali di tahun ajaran lalu, tapi Jeno tidak berani untuk membolos dan harus mendengar omelan Ibunya atau ancaman bahwa uang sakunya akan dipotong

"Oh" Renjun merespon dengan singkat dan mengembalikan atensi pada sepatu tali, hanya fokus mendengar deru mesin dari mobil besar yang mereka tumpangi hingga halte perhentian dekat sekolah menengah atas tempat mereka belajar

"Senior Minhyung menyatakan perasaan pada Jaemin, kemarin sore" Jeno kembali membuka suara, bukan topik menyenangkan yang membuat Renjun bisa menimpali dengan semangat. Renjun hanya tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk membenarkan

"Aku tahu, Jaeminie menceritakannya padaku" Balas Renjun tanpa antusias, ingin mengalihkan topik pembicaraan namun tidak menemukan bahan tepat yang bisa mereka berdua bicarakan

"Dia juga menghubungimu dan mengoceh dengan berisik di telepon? Aku harus menyelesaikan tugas dari Shin-Seonsaengnim, tapi aku malah jadi malas dan langsung tidur setelah Jaemin menyelesaikan sambungan" Perkataan Jeno membuat Renjun melebarkan matanya, mengingat bahwa tugas dari Shin-Seonsaengnim seharusnya dikumpulkan hari ini dan Jeno baru ingin mengerjakannya semalam –bahkan tidak jadi mengerjakannya semalam–

"Kau belum mengerjakan tugas?!" Renjun menutup mulutnya yang baru melontarkan seruan kaget dengan volume tinggi, melihat Jeno yang menertawakan entah Renjun atau seruannya yang seperti Ibu tengah menegur anaknya karena tidak merapikan kamar tidur

"Kau sungguhan belum mengerjakan tugas?" Ulang Renjun dengan volume pelan, mendekatkan wajah pada Jeno untuk memastikan bahwa Pemuda marga Lee itu mendengar apa yang dia katakan

"Iya" Renjun pikir nada bicara gugup Jeno disebabkan pandangan tajamnya yang menyeramkan (tentu itu hanya pemikiran Renjun seorang), sementara Jeno berpikir wajah Renjun begitu mengganggu dari posisi satu jengkal seperti ini

"Bagaimana kau bisa mengabaikan tugas Shin-Seonsaengnim yang diberikan sedari satu pekan lalu?" Renjun tidak mengerti kenapa ada murid yang senang menunda untuk mengerjakan tugas seperti Jeno saat ini atau Minghao pada beberapa kesempatan, istirahat malam Renjun pasti menjadi tidak nyaman kalau Renjun belum menyelesaikan tugas sekolah yang diberikan hari itu juga

"Hah?" Jeno mengerjap karena tidak menangkap pertanyaan Renjun, membuat Renjun pikir volume bicaranya terlalu pelan hingga Jeno tidak bisa mendengarnya dengan baik (Jeno lebih berpikir aroma rambut Renjun yang mengganggu konsentrasinya). Renjun mengulang ucapannya dengan volume normal, tubuhnya dia tegakkan untuk melihat jalanan sekitar

"Aku biasa mengerjakan tugas yang kupikir mudah, dan menunda tugas yang kupikir sulit. Semalam, aku ingin mengerjakan tugas dari Shin-Seonsaengnim karena ingat bahwa hari ini adalah waktu untuk mengumpulkannya, tapi Jaemin menghubungiku dan mengoceh tanpa berhenti" Renjun tidak berpikir mereka cukup dekat hingga Jeno bisa menceritakan kebiasaannya, tapi Renjun juga bukan pendengar menyebalkan yang suka menyela dan memberi komentar mengesalkan

"Lalu, bagaimana?" Tanya Renjun yang membuat Jeno mengernyit bingung, sementara Renjun gemas sendiri. Renjun memang tidak begitu dekat dengan Jeno, tapi mereka adalah teman satu kelas dan Renjun akan merasa tidak nyaman karena tidak melakukan apapun sementara dia bisa melakukan sesuatu agar Jeno tidak dihukum. Sebut saja Renjun terlalu baik atau semacamnya, yang pasti Jeno senang melihat sekian ekspresi wajah Renjun sedari kemarin

"Mungkin, aku akan meminta salinan tugas dari teman lainnya" Renjun memang tidak akrab dengan murid satu kelas mereka selain Sanha dan Jinyoung, dan Renjun pikir Jeno tidak memiliki teman satu kelas yang cukup akrab hingga bisa meminta salinan

'Buk!' Renjun meminta maaf dalam hati karena pukulannya di lengan Jeno sepertinya terlalu kuat, tapi dia hanya ingin menegur Jeno yang menyelesaikan tugas dengan cara menyalin pekerjaan rumah milik orang lain. Renjun tidak tergabung dalam bagian penanggung jawab kedisiplinan, tapi Jeno ingat bahwa Jaemin bercerita tentang Renjun yang begitu cerewet dan menasehati Jaemin agar tidak lupa mengerjakan tugas juga berusaha datang sebelum bel masuk

"Kalau kau melihat dan menyalin tugas dari orang lain, apa yang ingin kau lakukan pada waktu ujian kelulusan? Kau hanya membuat sontekan?" Oceh Renjun yang direspon ekspresi menahan tawa dari Jeno, membuat Renjun sebal dan mencubit lengan. Bekas kemerahan dari cubitan Renjun tentu menyakitkan, tapi Jeno masih mengulum senyum karena melihat ekspresi sebal Renjun

"Apa ada yang lucu dari perkataanku hingga kau bisa tersenyum?" Renjun senang kalau orang yang dibicara dengannya tersenyum seperti merasa nyaman dan senang sewaktu bicara dengannya, tapi Renjun tidak berpikir bahwa bahan pembicaraan ini cocok dibalas dengan mengulum senyum

"Tidak, maafkan aku" Jeno meminta maaf dengan cepat, memasang ekspresi paling serius yang dia miliki sebelum Renjun sungguhan marah padanya. Jeno pernah dengar kalau orang manis yang biasa tenang akan menjadi sangat menyeramkan sewaktu marah, lagipula Jeno tidak ingin Renjun memiliki kesan buruk padanya dalam perjalanan pulang atau berangkat bersama

"Karena pelajaran Shin-Seonsaengnim setelah istirahat pertama, kau bisa mengerjakan tugas selagi istirahat pertama. Kupikir, aku bisa membantumu menyelesaikan tugas selagi mengoreksi jawaban dari tugasku" Pandangan Renjun mengarah pada Jeno dan mengerjap beberapa kali, merasa tidak nyaman karena sedari tadi dia mengoceh pada orang yang tidak begitu akrab dengannya

"Kenapa ekspresimu seperti orang yang melakukan kesalahan? Kau mengatakan hal yang benar" Ujar Jeno selagi mengusap sudut matanya, membuat Renjun berpikir Jaemin menyelesaikan obrolan dengan Jeno tentang Senior Minhyung pada larut malam

"Seharusnya ada waktu tiga puluh menit, setelah kita tiba di sekolah" Renjun menoleh pada Jeno dengan menggumam, tidak begitu yakin untuk melontarkan pemikirannya. Jeno mendekatkan wajahnya karena tidak bisa mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Renjun

"Aku tidak mendengarnya. Kau bicara padaku kan?" Pasti Jeno seraya mendekatkan wajah, seperti yang Renjun lakukan sebelumnya. Pemuda marga Huang itu merasa canggung dan memundurkan kepala agar tidak berada dalam jarak ekstrem dengan wajah Jeno, sudah melupakan sepenuhnya saat dia yang menyisakan jarak satu jengkal diantara mereka agar Jeno bisa mendengar suara berbisiknya

"Kau bisa dihukum karena tidur di waktu pelajaran, dan aku tidak bisa membantumu menyelesaikan tugas di waktu istirahat kalau kau dihukum. Jadi, tidur saja hingga deringan bel masuk nanti. Maaf, aku terlalu cerewet" Renjun bukan tipe orang yang selalu merasa ingin tahu dengan sekitarnya, tapi dia tahu Jeno sering mengobrol dengan murid dari kelas lain hingga selalu terburu memasuki kelas pada menit terakhir sebelum bel masuk berbunyi keras

"Haechan lebih sering cerewet darimu, dan tidak pernah meminta maaf. Bersikap santai saja, lagipula kita teman satu kelas" Jeno ingin mengatakan bahwa Jaemin dan Haechan lebih cerewet dari Renjun, tapi pada akhirnya dia hanya menyebut Haechan yang memang paling berisik diantara mereka. Jeno tidak tahu, tapi dia pikir menyebut nama Jaemin di hadapan Renjun dalam beberapa waktu ini bukan hal baik

"Eum, baiklah" Respon singkat dari Renjun, tubuhnya beranjak dari kursi karena menyadari Bis berhenti di halte perhentian dekat Sekolah. Tangannya bergerak memberi tanda 'ayo' pada Jeno, membuat Jeno turut beranjak dan menaruh tangan Renjun dalam genggamannya. Renjun mengernyit bingung, namun hanya membiarkan Jeno menggenggam tangannya dan melangkah bersisian dengannya.

.

Ada banyak murid perempuan dan beberapa murid laki-laki yang mengatakan Jeno itu tampan atau keren, Renjun sendiri hanya mengatakan Jeno tampan pada temu pertama tanpa minat sungguhan untuk mengatakannya. Sebelumnya, Renjun hanya fokus pada Jaemin yang keren sewaktu memberi senyum gula kapas padanya juga membantunya untuk menemukan ruangan Kepala Sekolah , Jaemin yang keren sewaktu membantu Renjun mengambil buku di Perpustakaan dan turut menempatkan diri di bangku dengan sekian buku tebal –juga ekspresi wajah yang tertekuk malas–, Jaemin yang keren saat dia menemani Renjun yang demam di Unit Kesehatan Sekolah, Jaemin yang keren saat dia menangkap Renjun yang hampir terjatuh saat pertama menaiki tangga Bis Umum, juga sekian alasan Jaemin terlihat keren lainnya. Ada banyak alasan kenapa Renjun menyukai Jaemin, tapi ada dua alasan yang membuat Renjun harus berhenti menyukai Jaemin, Jaemin menyukai Senior Minhyung dan Senior Minhyung menyukai Jaemin.

Kembali pada Jeno, Renjun mulai berpikir kalau Jeno itu keren. Renjun bukan tipe orang yang menaruh perhatian lebih hanya karena seseorang memiliki wajah tampan, jadi Renjun tidak pernah menaruh perhatian pada Jeno karena sebelumnya dia berpikir Jeno hanya orang tampan. Impresi pertama itu memang penting, tapi Renjun mengubah impresi pada Jeno bahwa Pemuda marga Lee itu keren, sangat keren hingga Renjun tidak perlu memikirkan Jaemin Keren'nya' sedang jalan dan memulai hubungan dengan Senior Minhyung-nya. Mungkin, Jeno akan terlihat lebih keren lagi, kalau Renjun mengetahui Jeno tidur seperti biasa semalam dan bangun lebih pagi untuk mencari Bis yang satu arah dari rumah Renjun dan berangkat bersamanya, tidak ingin membuat Renjun kesepian karena Jaemin sibuk dengan Senior Minhyung.

 **.~~~KKEUT~~~.**

Maaf, ini telat banget buat dibilang fanfic ultah nya Jeno, jadi anggep aja sekedar lanjutan dari yang sebelumnya. Kayaknya seru buat bikin ini jadi oneshoot berkesinambungan kayak kata Cho Minseo, tapi aku nulis lanjutannya kalo responnya bagus aja (itupun mungkin pas ultahnya Haechan). Lagi serius ngikutin Produce 101 Season2, jadi maafkan beberapa nama asing yang masuk ya (kayak Bae Jinyoung atau Huang Minghao / Justin). Maaf juga, kalo ngga begitu dapat feel nya. Aku tahu masih banyak kekurangan dan kesalahan di fanfic ini, jadi silahkan review ^v^


End file.
